Fable: The Story of Maleficus
by Kurlan Aank
Summary: The story of the Dark!Evil! not insane Hero of Oakvale. Story will be AU because of changes that are being made. Read and Review please. On Hold.


When I was young I did nice things for people. You know like help out neighbors, help out my family and the little girl that lived with us. Her name was Theresa and she back then we, my family and I, had thought she was abandoned by her parents until years later we found out she was Scarlets Robes own daughter...but that story if for another time. Now where was I? Oh! Yes the day that everything went to hell and I found out that there was no good or evil in the world. Only power. It doesn't matter how you got that power as long as you had it you succeed in life itself. The night the bandits came and I made my way into the guild and the beginning of my dark path. Looking back now my childhood was very boring.

That they was Theresa's birthday. My father wanted me to buy her a gift but I had to do three good deeds to get the money to buy it. Then I saw a little girl who lost her teddy bear named Rosie. So me being the good little boy I was decided to find the stuffed bear. Before I did that though I went behind my house and found a couple kissing. I immediately reconized the man and quietly backed away from the cheating spouse and went to the wife of the cheater. To bad she had to die that day. She was beautiful in my opinion but again I am getting off topic. I told her about her husband. She thanked me and stormed off and went up the hill to the house. When I look back at that scene I am disgusted with myself. I am already married to three lovely woman and they don't seem to have a problem with each other. Oh well. Moving on I then went to the nearby farm and the owner had to go to the bathroom and asked if I could watch his valuables. I said yes before the man went away to use the bathroom.

A little child then went up to me and told me a story about how his cousin thought there was something valuable in the barrels. He called me some name before I punched the boy knocking him to the ground. I then repeatedly kicked the child while he was down breaking a few ribs and perhaps his jaw. It has been decades since that happened. Well soon after I either killed the boy or knocked him unconscious (which I'm pretty sure that was the last time the boy breathed) I placed his limp body in one of the barrels before waiting for the owner to come back. At least a few minutes after I finished the deed he came back and told me he was going to put in a good word for me before I was off again.

Then and the last deed I had to do was with the bully. The boy who took the little girls bear and the boy that wanted him back. That was the first time I saw that only people who want to have things must take it for themselves. But I found out after the fact when I beat up the bully. The other boy was weaker but I was stonger so after taking the bear from him I then beat up the kid who was cheering me for my earlier success was now crying over the fact that he couldn't get his friends toy back. I gave it back to the girl of course and went back to my father to get the gold coins he promised me. With those coins in my hand I went to the trader in the town and bought the chocolates for Theresa and made his way to the field she loved to play in.

She greeted me with a smile and a kiss on the cheek before she asked why I was there. I gave her the chocolates and told her happy birthday before she said something about having a dream of me bringing her chocolates before she said we should get back home. But that's when everything went to hell. We had gotten not even two feet out of the field before an man came running through shouting about bandits. He ran towards us with panic on his face before an arrow dropped him. I grabbed Theresa around the middle of her stomach and we hid behind the fence. We were well hidden because of the vines that had grown over it keeping us from view. And then the screams started.

I had long gotten over the screams of the people that died, either by my blade or anothers long ago. But even now I know Theresa still has nightmares about it. Those screams would haunt anyone who survived that night. It went on for what seemed like hours before all went silent and I held the crying Theresa against my chest before we got up and went to the bridge since the way was blocked by burning wrekage. Up the hill and through the bridge we finally arrived at my house and what was there began my quest for revenge. My father laid dead along with my mother. Each of them with the stab wounds of swords but my mother had her clothes torn of her body, letting her dark brown skin be shown to the whole world. I did what any child would do after they heard or saw there parents died. I cried over them, over the unjustice of it all. I screamed my anger and rage to the heavens, cursing them to Skorm before a bandit came towards us by my screams. I took up the obsidian katana, one of my own peoples weapons, before rushing at the bandit.

Some how (by the gods themselves or just pure luck) I was able to stab him in the stomach and spill his entrails on the ground as I pulled out and left him to bleed to death. That's when Maze appeared and took us to the guild. The first night there I made a rival out of a girl named Whisper while Theresa was sleeping. I kept my fathers sword to this very day, the sword that had bathed in Jack of Blades blood himself and countless others! The next day we had weapons training with the Guildmaster. There the dummies we practiced on recieved my anger and hate. That was the day that Theresa, Whisper, and Guildmaster became wary of me whenever I carried my blade with me seeing how I demolished the dummies. Me and Whisper were better with weapons unlike Theresa who prefered magic and bows.

The years went by before we finally were able to graduate and this shall be where I begin my tale. The tale of Maleficus...


End file.
